The invention relates to test apparatus and, more particularly, to test apparatus providing pulsatile flow service for test samples. Example test samples include without limitation artificial heart devices or—in more particular reference to the non-limiting exemplary test sample chosen for convenience purposes only to explain the details of the invention—left ventricle assist devices (LVAD's) and so on.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.